


Just Focus on This

by aliythefangirl



Series: Legacies Canon Alternations [8]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Hook-Up, Loss of Virginity, Safer Sex, Somewhat Drunk Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliythefangirl/pseuds/aliythefangirl
Summary: Hope decides if Landon’s going to have sex, so is she.End of 2x05.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Rafael Waithe, Referenced Landon Kirby/Josie Saltzman, referenced Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Series: Legacies Canon Alternations [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866535
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Just Focus on This

**Author's Note:**

> At the request of CEW, a Hope/Rafael fic!

**_Hope POV_ **

_If Landon was going to lose his virginity to Josie, what was the use of keeping mine?_

It seemed he would never remember me, so when Raf smiled at me, I took the drink offered to me. A couple Jello Shots later and I was feeling confident enough that I kissed Raf.

His lips felt surprisingly good against mine and I let his mouth open mine, slipping his tongue inside. Soon our tongues danced.

We made out furiously and I almost squealed as his hands move down to cup my ass gently.

_Oh. So this is what kissing Raf feels like._

“Get a room!” one of the wolves yelled at us.

We broke the kiss and smiled at each other.

“What do you say?” He whispered and I nodded.

Soon, I was being pulled into a familiar room.

I tried to block out Landon’s scent as I focused on Raf kissing me.

Soon, I felt my back hit something soft as we had moved onto his bed and his hands had started to run up my legs. I kept a close grip on his back as he did this and our mouths melted.

Soon the kiss broke and he looked at me.

“Can I take off your shirt?” He asked and I nodded.

Soon, I was only in bra on my top half. Soon, he pulled on my scrunchie, pulling the high pony out. I let my hair fall out, cascading down onto my shoulders. I then reached up and removed my earrings, placing them on his nightstand.

“God, you’re so beautiful.” He whispered as he started to softly cup my breasts though the fabric.

“Is this okay?” He asked.

“More than okay.” I replied as he continued and I let out a little whine.

_What he was doing to me felt so good. Good enough that I could forget what Landon and Josie were up to and just focus on this._

“Hey.” I whispered.

“What?” He whispered back.

“Seems unfair.” I whispered as I softly pulled up his tank top and discarded on on the floor.

He then grinned and pulled at the clasp on my bra, smirking when he felt the material give way.

Soon, it joined the other clothes on the floor.

His hand was lightly on the button on my skirt.

“Hey, can I do this? We don’t need to do this tonight, Hope.” He whispered.

“Please. Just go slow, you’re my first.” I whispered and he nodded.

“I’m honoured.” He whispered back as he pulled the button free from its captivity.

Slowly, I felt his hand descend down into my panties, a gentle touch around my folds.

I whimpered.

“Just getting you ready, baby.” He whispered as he softly slid one of the fingers inside my pussy.

I moaned out.

“I take it that means we’re all good?” he asked and I nodded as his finger kept sliding in and out of me.

I could feel fire igniting inside and I invited it as it grew higher and I could feel myself getting wet. In the background, I could see his other hand was down his boxers, presumably touching himself.

Then his finger left me and I whimpered.

“Just a minute. I’ll replace that with something better.” He whispered seductively as he moved to his nightstand, grabbing a small, circular packet.

I pulled down his boxers and jeans and gasped when I saw his dick for the first time.

_He was huge._

“Like what you see, baby?” He whispered out and I could only nod as he pulled my panties down.

He then tore the packet and put the condom on, pinching the tip as he rolled it down the shaft of his dick. Grabbing some more lube, he put some on it.

“I’ll go slow. Inch by inch. Tell me if you’re uncomfortable. Please.” He whispered as he slid the tip of his dick in.

God, he felt so good.

I whimpered and he slid another inch in. He moaned.

Little by little, bit by bit, his dick became fully sheathed inside me.

I loved it.

“I’m going to start moving now, baby. Tell me if you’re uncomfortable, okay?” He asked as he started to move himself inside me, slowly, soft, and steady.

It felt really good and I could see myself losing myself to the sensation of him being inside me.

The utter pleasure of being full filled me as he moved inside me and softly grabbed my face.

“God, you feel so good.” He whispered before lowering his lips to mine.

Our kiss was passionate and lustful as we let ourselves feel the pleasure of being together.

I then felt one of his hands return to my clit as he thrust himself, still soft and slow.

Our heightened and quickened breaths filled the air as long with some moans and grunts.

“God, I wanna cum so bad...” he moaned and I moaned back.

“Not before you though.” He whispered as he kept thrusting and playing with my clit.

I feel a wave of extreme pleasure wash over me, as my head threw itself back onto one of the pillows and the walls of my pussy fell around him as I came.

“Raf…” I moaned

“God. Can’t hold it any longer. Not with that.” He groaned and I felt his thrusts grew more erratic as he came into the condom.

He broke away from me, to go and properly dispose of the condom in the trash. Soon he returned and pulled me into his strong arms. The embrace was almost good enough to forget the other lingering scent in the room.

* * *

The next morning, after another amazing bout caused by Raf’s morning erection, I pulled on his tank top and went into the bathroom as Raf laid on the bed.

“Raf, I need to talk. Something weird happened last night…”Landon said as I left the bathroom and he trailed off.

“I didn’t umm, know Raf had company.” He whispered as he took in the state of my dress.

_Crap._

Soon, I grabbed last night’s clothes and headed into the bathroom to redress.

I soon left, carrying my earrings.

* * *

“Josie and Landon didn’t have sex! So you might want to still plant your flag on Muppet Treasure Island.” Lizzie said.

_Crap. Damn._

“Wait, what?!” I asked

“Be surprised quieter.” Lizzie replied

_Oh fuck. What was I going to do now?_


End file.
